


A Baker's Dozen

by Beckybae1997



Series: The Adventures of Cait and Becky [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation, The Office (US), mockumentary - Fandom
Genre: F/M, an au where seb and adam aren't actors, it's like literally parks and rec and the office meets a bakery, seb isnt of any help, there's an excessive amount of scaring/freaking out adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckybae1997/pseuds/Beckybae1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small bakery in South Carolina is followed throughout it's journey from rock bottom to the top of the food chain. Possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baker's Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for why me and Cait wrote this.

A young woman aged twenty five is staring into the camera as she fixes her untamable hair. "You know, I think it's really great that you guys want to document this. I mean, it's a small business so the publicity it's gonna get is phenomenal." She pulled out a mirror and checked her make up. "Just making sure I look good, I've just hired three new people so I have to make an impression-"  
The camera pans over to the glass door behind her as another young woman, aged twenty two, rams into the locked door and falls to the ground.  
"Oh what the-"  
[An upbeat musical plays showing shots of the small South Carolinian town, a bakery, cupcakes and eggs being whipped. The first woman is shown laughing before cutting to her barking out orders to her workers while wearing a BB8 dress, her name is flashed as Becky. The second woman is shown flirting with a nervous man to her coming in with the classic drag queen make up, her name is Caitlin. The nervous man is shown again staring down at a cartoony delivery hat as Becky is grinning up at him, it then cuts to him juggling coffee and pastries as he fights off the wind to get inside the bakery, his name is Adam Driver. The last man is shown shirtless and covered in flour while eating a cupcake that has likely been thrown at him, it then cuts to him slapping at another man who is trying to get a free cupcake. This is Sebastian Stan. END INTRO]  
"Right, okay so this is Caitlin," Becky introduced the girl who was now inside the bakery. "She's been my friend since we were 15 and 18." Caitlin waves at the camera as she fixes her make up. "She needed a job and I happened to be hiring so it all worked out."  
Caitlin puts her make up down and smiles up at the camera. "So what, do I just tell you about myself?" She nodded before cracking her back. "My name is Caitlin, i'm twenty two years old- almost twenty three!- and I just moved here from North Carolina to work here. I'm currently single so if there's any cute guys watching hit me up!" The camera pans slightly to catch Becky shaking her head before panning back to focus on Caitlin. "Have I worked in a bakery before? No, but it's always fun to come into one. Plus this place is cute and multi-themed!"  
The camera pans around the shop taking in the pastel purple walls and black trimmings. It rests on each theme in the shop, a Star Wars theme, Jurassic Park/dinosaur theme, Marvel and some childrens cartoons. In the Star Wars part, there are pictures of cupcakes featuring many Star Wars characters such as Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, R2D2 and C3p0. There is a two tiered cake with black and blue icing with Darth Vader placed on the top. In the Jurassic Park/dinosaur section, there are dinosaur shaped cakes such as a triceratops and t-rex. Cupcakes with fondant velociraptor feathers and chocolate dinosaur eggs. In the Marvel part, a cutout of Captain America is shown standing by all the patriotic and actual Captain America themed pastries. Such as a red, white and blue cake, cupcakes with the Shield on it, and the Captain America shield cake. There is Ant Man who is standing on each mini pastry. The Black Widow by the year round Halloween pastries such as a black widow cupcake and witch cupcakes. There is a Gravity Falls cake of both Dippers hat and Bill Cypher, and a SpongeBob cake. Studio Ghibli cakes and cupcakes are shown last, with a Spirited Away cake, cake pops of the soot fairies, Fish Crackers Cookies and a My Neighbor Totoro cake.  
The scene cuts to Becky who's smelling her coffee in her office. She looks up at the camera. "My target audience are those who want specialized pastries. I'm a big Star Wars, Marvel and Dinosaur fan so thats a majority of what I do. But I want kids who aren't into that to still want to come here so I incorporated some other cartoons." She paused as someone mentioned something. "Well who doesn't like Studio Ghibli?”

 

The scene cuts back to Caitlin and Becky who are now waiting on the other two new employees. Becky has already finished her coffee and is going between staring at Caitlin's nearly empty cup and smelling her own empty cup. Becky glances at her watch and then out the window, a smile forming as she begins to leave from behind the counter. The camera pans to two men coming up to the door.  
Becky opens it with a smile and greets them both before shutting the door again, one of them men is staring into the camera as the other stares at her ass.  
————  
The two men are now in the back corner staring into the camera. The smaller one of the two clears his throat before speaking. "Right, so I'm Sebastian Stan. I'm twenty eight and this is my second bakery I've worked in." He leaned forward with a furrowed brow before relaxing back into his seat. "Oh the first one went bankrupt after the boss got involved with some underground ingredients."  
The next man coughed before speaking his part. "I'm Adam Driver, I'm twenty eight as well and I have never worked in a bakery. But Becky has already told me that I'm not going to be baking so I'm not really sure what I'm going to do."  
————  
"Delivery work," Becky says proudly to Adam as she holds up a cartoony delivery hat sporting a dancing cupcake. "We already have some people calling in for some cake deliveries so it'll be your responsibility."  
Adam looked down at the hat nervously as the smaller woman grinned up at him, slowly he looked up into the camera with a blank expression.  
————

The camera cuts to the next morning, showing a proud Caitlin standing at the register clearly staring at Adam through the front windows. Her face flushed as she saw Adam flip his hair excessively. He was having a bad time with the wind blowing in his face and thats when he…fell. He dropped all the cake boxes tripping on thin air. That’s when Cait turned her back to the kitchen and walked away pretending to be busy with already decorated cupcakes. 

Adam picked up the boxes and walked into the bakery. “Hello!” He shouted, flipping his hair and then setting down the boxes on the counter next to the register. “Hello….Adam” Becky greeted creepily as she sat in the corner of the bakery. Adam looked up at the camera with fear in his eyes.

The camera switched to Caitlin actually decorating cupcakes, flour covering parts of her chin, nose and apron. Adam stepped behind the counter, into the kitchen, and walked near Cait. “I thought no one was here!” He huffed.  
“Well, Becky was” She replied focusing on piping a purple rose onto a baked cupcake.  
“Oh I uh…I know” Adam mumbled and scratched his shoulder.  
“You finished those deliveries right?” Cait asked, putting her frosting bag down and turning around to face Adam.  
“Y-yeah, I even had enough time to put together extra boxes” He bragged.  
“Oh nice! That means you could help me!” Caitlin cheered, meanwhile Adam stared in the camera with a not so happy face.


End file.
